The Awoken
The Awoken is a story mission in The Reef. The mission contains no gameplay and is only a cutscene. It can be played only once by the same Guardian. Transcript {Cutscene} The Guardian's jumpship flies through the vast, seemingly empty Asteroid Belt. They witness many destroyed ships, stations, and other pieces of debris. *'GUARDIAN': Where did all this come from? *'GHOST': Every ship that could escape fled Earth during the Collapse. They made it this far. I guess they died out here. *'GUARDIAN': It's a graveyard. The Guardian's ship flies past more debris. *'GUARDIAN': How did the Awoken survive? *'GHOST': No one knows. Two inactive Awoken ships, camouflaged within the wreckage, activate their thrusters to follow the Guardian. *'AWOKEN GUARD': Intruder bearing one-two-seven, you have crossed into the realm of the Awoken. State your business or be fired on by order of the Queen. The Guardian and Ghost glance at each other. *'GHOST': Don't look at me! Better say something. *'GUARDIAN': We are here from Earth. We're here to seek the counsel of the Awoken. The Awoken ships draw nearer to the Guardian's, flanking it on either side. *'AWOKEN GUARD': Conform to my trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression. The Guardian looks at the Ghost and smiles. *'GUARDIAN': Looks like we're in the right place. *'GHOST': Why is the right place always so terrifying? The three ships continue toward the Reef. Fade to black. Fade in on a long walkway leading up to a throne. The Guardian walks toward the throne. Ghost follows along. Behind them, the two Awoken Guards follow closely. Uldren Sov awaits them, standing in front of the throne. *'ULDREN': So... these are the trespassers demanding an audience. *'GHOST': We didn't mean to trespass. *'ULDREN': The Queen herself judges who may or may not enter the realm. Uldren smirks, and walks down the steps toward the Guardian. *'ULDREN': Me? I see no reason she should be available for whatever washes up at the Reef. But here we are. *'GUARDIAN': We've come to ask for help. From behind the throne, two Fallen Vandals with pikes approach, snarling. *'GHOST': Fallen! Uldren looks behind him. The Guardian pushes one of the guards back and grabs her gun from her holster. The Vandals ready their pikes in a defensive position. Uldren unsheathes a knife and holds it to the Guardian's throat while catching their wrist. The other Guard raises her gun at the Guardian. The Ghost looks back and forth between the two. *'MARA SOV': It is afraid of the Fallen. It does not understand these ones are mine. Mara Sov appears and sits on her throne. The two Vandals lift their pikes and stand at rest. The disarmed guard yanks her weapon from the Guardian's hand and reholsters it. Uldren removes his blade from the edge of the Guardian's neck and releases his grip on the Guardian's wrist. *'ULDREN': Apologies, Your Grace. Uldren bows slightly and steps back towards the throne. *'GUARDIAN': I am a Guardian. From Earth. We're searching for the Black Garden. *'ULDREN': Why? *'GUARDIAN': We seek to destroy the Darkness at its heart. *'ULDREN': You want to turn it into a battleground. How unimaginative. *'GUARDIAN': Do you know where it is? *'ULDREN': Everyone knows where it is. The hard part is getting in. *'GUARDIAN': Can you help us? Uldren advances toward the Guardian once more. *'ULDREN': And why would we do that? *'MARA': The Queen requests counsel with her brother. Uldren glares at the Guardian, then turns around, walks toward the Queen, and kneels by her side. The two speak between themselves, inaudible to the Guardian. *'ULDREN': Yes, that's good. That's good. Why not? Uldren stands and faces the Guardian. *'ULDREN': We'll make you a key. How's that? All we need is the head of a Vex Gate Lord. *'GHOST': A Gate Lord... uh, we- *'GUARDIAN': Why do you want a Vex head? *'ULDREN': Oh, we don't. And I doubt we'll get one, either. But it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden. *'GUARDIAN': We will return. *'ULDREN': Or die on Venus. Either way. The Guardian turns and leaves, the Guards following closely behind. {Mission ends} References ja:アウォークン (ストーリー) Category:Destiny Story Missions